gemcrustfandomcom-20200222-history
Pink Sapphire (cheek gem)
Pink Sapphire is a Homeworld Gem, and an original character created by GemCrust. Appearance Pink Sapphire has an appearance similar to that of other Sapphires, as she is short, has hair that covers her forehead, and has one eye. Her skin is pink and she one eye, no nose, and plump lips. Her hair is light pink and is in a poofy bob hairstyle, with a bang covering her forehead and eye. Her gemstone is on her left cheek and is pink in color. She wears a magenta-plum shawl overtop of a pink dress with a red top, pink skirt, and dull pink triangle at her waist that makes a Pink Diamond insignia. Personality She is described to be quiet and reserved, and kind of a smart ass.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/160674030387/ Abilities Pink Sapphire possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with Marshallsussmanite, they form Pink Tourmaline. *When fused with Marshallsussmanite and Marshallsussmanite's Pearl, they form an unnamed fusion. Unique Abilities * Future Vision: Like most Sapphires, Pink Sapphire has future vision which allows her to see the future to an extent. * Botanokinesis: When nervous, scared or upset, Pink Sapphire creates flowers around her.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/162793384522/ Relationships Marshallsussmanite Pink Sapphire is described as "the closest thing to a friend" Marshallsussmanite has. She also serves as an informant for her and covers for her when she can.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/156409398322/ Though they serve different Diamonds, they stay in touch.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/156420574362/ Gemology Gemstone Information * Sapphire is the traditional birthstone of September, and is the zodiacal sign of Virgo and Libra. ** Historically, it was the birthstone of April. ** Sapphire is the national gemstone for the United States and Greece. * Throughout history, sapphire has symbolized truth, sincerity and loyalty. ** In times of antiquity and the Middle Ages, the term sapphire actually referred to lapis lazuli, but in the early nineteenth century, the description and definition of sapphire was changed to the corundum variety we know today. * Sapphire is typically very durable, and considered to be one of the hardest materials on earth. ** It is the second hardest substance on earth after diamond, rating 9 on the Mohs scale of mineral hardness. * Sapphire is a member of the corundum family and is closely related to ruby; the red to pink-red gem-quality variety of corundum. ** Most corundum is opaque to translucent and heavily included, suitable only for industrial use, including the production of abrasives used for sandpaper and machining of metal, plastics and wood. ** Corundum itself is not a very rare mineral, but gem quality corundum is extremely rare. ** Since ruby is a member of the corundum group, it is closely related to sapphire and thus shares some properties, such as hardness, composition and double refraction, with sapphire. * While blue is the most traditional and classic color for sapphire, sapphire is actually found in a variety of different colors. ** Sapphire colors are best viewed under natural daylight. In artificial or incandescent light, sapphire colors can appear darker and inky black-blue. ** Sapphire colors are a result of trace impurities. Impurities for Blue Sapphire are Iron and Titanium. ** Sapphires that are not blue are often referred to as fancy sapphires. Fancy sapphire is typically traded using color-specific names, such as yellow sapphire, green sapphire or purple sapphire. ** Some famous sapphires include the Rockefeller Sapphire, Burma Blue, and the Star of Asia. Gemstone Gallery Marshall threatening Blue Holly.png|Pink Sapphire standing nearby while Marshallsussmanite threatens Holly Blue Agate, trying to get information about the Crystal Gems. Tumblr inline opz46lHwb41rqyg20 400.png|Pink Sapphire and Marshallsussmanite. References Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Pink Sapphires